ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Save the Last Dance
Save the Last Dance is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Airdate November 7, 2008 Plot Gwen forces Kevin to take her to her school's dance, forcing a clueless and panicking Kevin to seek advice from Ben. However, Ben has his own problems, as Big Chill takes over his body with each transformation and starts trying to eat every metal object in sight. Despite this, his new found necrofriggian instincts led giving Kevin good advice (loaning him his grandfather 's tuxedo which was in his closet, reassuring Kevin when he tells Ben that he's "not like those prep guys from her school"), tieing his bow tie for him, telling him Gwen likes yellow roses, a nd to get her a nice corsage). Joined by Julie, Gwen and Kevin manage to subdue Big Chill, only to discover that Big Chill was only building a nest for eggs he had laid. The eggs hatch into infant Necrofriggians, and Kevin teases Ben about being a "mother". Julie takes Ben home on her scooter, while Gwen and Kevin miss the dance, and decide to dance to the music in Kevin's car. They shared a personal dance with tender glances and smiles upon their face though the scene wasn't perfect but the moon shone up high in the sky. Characters *Ben *Gwen (Main Character in this Episode) *Kevin (Main Character in this Episode) *Julie *Big Chill's offspring *Police 'Villains' *Big Chill (Big Chill was pregnant) Aliens Used * Big Chill (x3) (main alien in episode) * Jetray Quotes 'Errors' *When Big Chill was leaving after drinking the molten lava the Omnitrix was sideways. *When the police were firing at Ben while he was Big Chill, beams came out instead of bullets, making it look like alien technology. Then again, bullets are probably not allowed to be shown. Trivia *Kevin buys yellow roses for Gwen. Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship. Ben says that Gwen likes yellow roses. *In this episode it is revealed the name of Big Chill's species, Necrofriggian. *Ben states the reason as to how Julie, according to him gets "straight A's" and that is because she could write a great amount of notes at a time. *The Ghostfreak incident from the original series is mentioned a few times. *The title of this episode is an allusion to the 2001 movie Save the Last Dance, starring Julia Stiles and Sean Patrick Thomas. *Again we see Gwen trying to get Kevin to ask her out. Previous attempts were in "All That Glitters," and "Pier Pressure," even though she had Ben ask Julie out. Both times the date was interrupted but slightly unchanged. *In a tuxedo, Kevin resembles Bruce Wayne from The Batman. *Second time the Omnitrix has been traced like a Plumber's badge. The first time by Ship in "Pier Pressure," and this time by Kevin with his own badge. *It is the second time an Omnitrix alien has taken over Ben's personality. Both times have happened to a ghost-like alien. The first time was with Ghostfreak in the Ben 10 episode ''Ghostfreaked Out''. *Gwen and Kevin share a personal dance together near Kevin's car at the end of the episode. *It's revealed that Gwen goes to a prep school. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup